


Spell of Desire

by HextechZydrate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HextechZydrate/pseuds/HextechZydrate
Summary: Draco Malfoy has once again snuffed another potential candidate for the Malfoy name. He is brooding about it when Theodore Nott shows up and corners him into a night out with the Crew. He didn't expect it to go so well, nor did he expect to find a connection while there...This is just a little one shot I did of a feisty, frustrated Draco who finds an interesting girl in an interesting place. My imagination dictates that they're in their late 20's in this.Here's the song inspiration behind the fic.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-KvlxqZ-30
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Spell of Desire

_Slap_.

Draco could still hear the sound echoing in his mind, accompanied by the throbbing of his swollen cheek. He traced over the area lightly, noting the way even his icy fingers made it sting.

Yet, it was the most he'd felt in quite some time.

He lounged further into the love seat, his tie and shirt opened loosely to feel the heat of the fireplace against his chest, and a cup of firewhiskey dangling haphazardly from his other hand, draped over the couch.

He had been exhausted from his Mother's recent pick of suitable escorts for him to test the waters with, coming to the same conclusion as he did with everyone: _None could withstand the Malfoy tongue_. So, there he sat, in his little corner of the mansion, surrounded by shelves and shelves of haphazardly organized books and papers, with a bottle of firewhiskey in arms reach on the side table, just to the right of him. 

The fire popped loudly in the fireplace before him, and he blinked, clearly distracted from his daydreaming. His head tilted over to the empty chair to the next right of the side table, before drifting to the double doors that led into his little den, one of them barely open to let the hallway light into the impending darkness that covered the rest of the room.

He fully expected Narcissa to come in with a stern look on her face, quietly scolding him about his behavior towards the girls.

She knew he was mucking it up on purpose. She knew him better than anyone. Frankly, however, he didn't give a rat's ass. He was tired of the bog-standard woman she sent his way, only batting eyes and speaking sweetly when he had money to throw around. The minute he found out their flaws-- and he _did_ find out-- he would call each of them out for it, before they inevitably couldn't stand him.

_"Aren't you tired of feeling lonely, Draco?"_ His Mother had pressed him once, clearly exasperated by his temperament.

_"Better lonely than miserable."_ He had retorted.

He could be content with only working his Father's old position of School Governor, and coming home at the end of the day to nothing but the silence and the fire crackling. No one would be here to nag him, or make him do things he didn't want to do.

It was obviously better.

...But _was_ it?

He raised the glass to his lips as he sat forward in the chair, taking a righteous swig of the liquid, and it burned sweetly all the way down. 

"You look worse for wares, Mate." A voice pulled him from his thoughts, his eyes once again drifting towards the door.

In the frame, a man was cast in the bright glow of the hallway, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. Draco couldn't quite make out the figure through the slight haze of his blurry vision, so he decidedly leaned back, soaking in the sound of the man's voice.

After a tick, he deduced, "Theo."

"Let me guess," He said as he pushed himself from the frame and approached the secondary loveseat, "Your date didn't go so well?" Draco rolled his eyes before knocking back what was left of his alcohol.

"Let me be, twit." He grumbled. Theodore only laughed, plopping into the seat and pulling at the bottle of firewhiskey, pouring it into a glass that he materialized from nowhere.

Draco studied the man as he set the bottle down and began sipping on the beverage. Theodore Nott looked a little disheveled himself, his tie pulled out and his sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows. His normally kempt hair was shaggy and deflated.

"And what happened to you?" Draco studied the man, snatching the bottle and pouring himself another glass. "You look like shit."

"Oh, thanks. It's called 'I woke up like this'." He smirked before taking another sip. He leaned onto his knees and looked over at Draco. "Come off it, Mate. What happened?"

"...The daft cow slapped me." He seemed to shrug it off as he sipped. "Said I was a gormless tosser and she hoped I died alone." To this, his companion snorted, failing to hold back his laughter.

"That's fantastic. I'll have to pocket that for a later use."

"Piss off." Draco growled, setting his drink angrily on the side table as he stood.

"Now, hang on. I'm here with a proposition." Theo cooed as he, too, stood to keep Draco from storming out.

"What, then?" 

"I'm here to take you out."

"I think I've had my fill of _that_." He scoffed.

"No, not the kind of outings you take your sub-par appointments on." He said, shoving at Draco's chest when he tried to walk away. Before the blonde could air his grievances, Theo piped in. "Let's go out on a bender with the boys, watch a show..." The smirk slowly drifted into his features and Draco couldn't help but be curious.

"A show?" His eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." Theo's smirk only widened. "Some fit specimens to tantalize your sockets. Tickle your fancy?"

It in fact, did not. Draco wasn't even _remotely_ piqued by the prospect of watching a peeler grind against a rod, let alone against _him_.

Talk about another typical category.

"Right." Draco only rolled his eyes and took a step forward. Theo mirrored him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He inquired as they took another step towards the doors.

"I'm knackered, Nott." He sighed.

"C'mon, Mate. The boys will be happy to see you."

'The Boys' Theo referred to were his long time dorm mates Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and a more recent addition of Blaise Zabini. His old friends had long grown into their own, no longer following the Malfoy boy like dogs, but rather becoming their own men, chasing after their own dreams.

Zabini was a bit dodgy, not really saying much, unless he was slinging appropriate insults to Nott, and never getting sloshed like the rest of the crew.

Draco wondered why he even associated with the lot.

"Should that make me feel _so_ lucky?" Draco was curt, but Theo didn't let up.

"An hour. Give me _one_ hour, and then you can summon one of your fancy get-a-ways when you become bored of us." He shrugged. Draco sighed, clearly giving in to the antics of his best friend.

" _Only_ an hour." He fussed as he continued past the now grinning man, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"And put on something casual. Not _business casual_ either, bloke."

Draco threw various insults under his breath as he ascended the stairs to his bedroom. He pushed one of the doors open and stared into the room with disinterest.

It was heavily decorated in dark themes, with greens and blacks keeping the room dim, with matching draperies, bed sheets, curtains and all other manner of adornments that his mother saw fit. He had a desk with an unlit candelabra holding a stack of papers in place on the far side, and his eyes trained over to the king mattress, framed by a canopy, black in color beyond the green of the sheets. A full length mirror stood to the right of the bed, the gold paint flaking off from wear and age, ties strung about it from all of the nights he had set them there, never to return to the proper place.

Lazily, Draco flicked his wrists and all the candles lining the walls lit up, now fully illuminating the room so he could see properly. He meandered towards his closet, the door ajar from previous use. He sifted through several of his shirts before deciding on just a plain black t-shirt out of exhaustion from choices.

He pulled off his tie fully, removing it, and his shirt, and throwing them onto the bed before pulling the new shirt over his head. He then traded his dress pants and shoes for some dark jeans and comfortable sneakers. He took a few steps to pull off his recently acquired jacked, donning a more muggle appearance with its leather exterior.

Theo didn't want him to be too flashy, after all.

When he descended the stairs, Theo was emerging through the fireplace, dusting the excess floo powder from his shoulders. He flicked his eyes up to the blonde as he lazily wandered down the stairwell and smiled.

He was dressed in finer clothes, but Draco wouldn't call them business clothes. But he certainly looked sharp, and it made the man raise an eyebrow towards the dark-haired companion.

"You look.... Interesting." He smirked. "Are you going on the pull, then?"

"Do I ever?" He shot back with a shrug. "Ready?"

"Unfortunately." Draco huffed. Theo clapped his hand against Draco's shoulder, and he practically hexed him for the jump.

"Let's go."

  
  
  


Draco was, in fact, surprised. This wasn't the typical place that they ventured when Theo convinced him to go out. Unlike a typical club they frequented, this place looked respectable on the outside, with beautiful brick structures and thick, red paint to line the doors and walls that weren't the aforementioned material. Even a red carpet lined the path toward the entrance.

Alright, he was _reasonably_ intrigued.

Theodore and the gaggle of men were happily chatting away, with Zabini trailing behind them next to Draco, who was casually taking in the architecture.

"You're looking right chuffed." Zabini said informally towards Draco, who pulled his attention to him. "I'm surprised you came at all."

"Our mutual contact seems full of beans today." Draco shrugged. "His exuberant behavior becomes exhausting if I don't comply." Zabini shrugged, nearly agreeing with the statement.

"Still, Malfoy. You look... Zonked." Was that concern lining his voice?

"My apologies." Draco smirked. "Shall I leg it while I have the chance? Save you from the cruel suffering of being in my company?"

Zabini rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Malfoy." He scoffed before increasing the momentum of his stride to catch up with the rest of the group, who were now approaching the front of the establishment. Draco chuckled in response.

Before the bouncer manning the front could get a word from his mouth, Nott pulled out a card and shoved it towards him. 

"Four, mate." Draco rolled his eyes. He was already flinging his wealth around, making _him_ no better here than he was anywhere else. Draco half wondered if that was his way of coping for his own unfortunate happenings, but he pushed the thought away. 

He didn't really care that much, for the time being.

The guard easily recognized the name on the card and fumbled with his words as he processed the payment, quickly ushering the four of them in.

Draco came in after the group before him and took a good look around the place, ignoring the schoolboy laughter then men in front of him produced.

It was dimly lit to set the mood, with flickering candles lighting every wall and table, their orange glow casting off of the red silk tablecloths and walls, making the room seductive and enticing. The tables, banisters, and support beams themselves were a dark oak with a glossy finish, adding to the aesthetic of the place. Looking further on, there was one stage with heavy, red curtains covering most of it for what Draco could only assume was an impending show.

Looking out among the crowd, he watched as waitresses in red bodices, black fishnets and full heels quickly made their way through tables and chairs, delivering drinks with a seductive bend, or taking orders with a smile, which seemed much more alluring than just a normal night club. At least, that's what it seemed to Draco.

Before the blonde could let his mind wander much more, a voice called to him, beckoning him to join the group at their newly acquired table, closer to the stage than he had hoped. He shifted to sit next to Theo, using him as a buffer between him and the rest of the crew.

A waitress, a brunette with all smiles and a beautiful complexion (as Draco noted), leaned in and asked what she could get for them.

Only Draco's and Zabini's orders were firewhiskey. The other three ordered things Draco hadn't even heard of.

Probably some muggle beverages.

She must've understood their random phrases, for she jotted them down, gave Nott a once over, then proceeded to return to wherever the bar was to relay her list.

"Bagsy on _that_ one." Theo mused, to which the other few whinged and poked at him to reconsider. Draco shed his coat as he tried to ignore their boyish behavior.

The waitress was quick to return with their beverages, skillfully holding the tray with one hand, and divvying out the drinks in the correct order with the other, all the while bent in a fashion that allowed Draco to peer down at the exposed skin of her chest, barely leaving anything to the imagination.

He let his eyes drift to Zabini, who had already begun sipping on his liquor as he casually scanned over the curvy figure of the woman before them.

Draco took his drink with a nod and she stood up, holding the tray close to her middle.

"Enjoy the show." She said sweetly before scampering off. 

As if on cue, the lights that lined the stage brightened and the muffled music that had subtly played in the background silenced, and the curtain rose. All of the whispers and giggles in the room were silenced by the vision of women standing in various poses before them. 

The set of jungle gym-like structures was the first to peak Draco's interest, more than he cared to admit, and several of the gorgeous ladies were strewn atop the platforms. More of them were scattered across the stage. 

Each girl sported a different color of the same outfit that Draco could only describe as a belly dancing costumes, with every inch of skin nearly exposed, save for the important areas that were covered by thick, shimmering cloth that surprisingly didn't show any of their bits. Their outfits were embezzled with gold trim, and gold coins lined their short over-skirts that caught the light and made the stage light up similar to that of a disco ball. Their makeup was eccentric, with colors that matched their outfits and applied jewels accenting their eyes, which was the only thing fully visible, as the rest of their faces were covered in the same, barely see through material as the rest of the outfits.

This was _much_ different than the clubs.

Draco set his drink down as he leaned forward, his interest finally revealing itself in the physical world, rather than just in his head.

After a few seconds of awed silence, a song began to play over the speakers, prominently bass heavy but fitting the overall theme of the set stage. On the beat, the girls began to move, the choreography of them all in sync pleasing the boys next to him as they all said something in a hushed, entertaining tone.

Draco had to admit, he wasn't expecting to be enjoying himself. It was definitely a fresh sight for sore eyes, and different from anything he'd experienced before.

"What... _is_ this place, Theo?" Draco leaned over to speak quietly, but his eyes never left the stage.

"It's called a burlesque, Mate." He answered.

Finally able to pry his eyes away, he turned to the group, wanting to take note of all their reactions. 

Each one was just as fascinatingly glued to the show as he was, including Zabini, who had obviously raised his glass to his lips, but paused midway and hadn't made any movements to remedy the position.

Draco turned back just in time for the girl's to switch positions, dancing around the stage and changing their previous stances.

A new song had come on, with lyrics that Draco found strange, yet not unwelcome.

_~I know you want me. Baby, let's stop talking_.~

Draco's eyes shifted up to the one directly in front of him, donned in a deep green cloth that complimented her tanned coloring, and narrowing her eyes right to their table. He smirked, leaning back into the booth as he took in her appearance.

She was well endowed in the chest region, and wonderfully curved at the waist and hips, leading into athletically toned thighs and calves, which he assumed was from nights of dancing on the stage. From here, he could make out the grey of her eyes, and enjoyed the way her highlighted locks framed her face in curls and waves.

~ _I'll be in my zone, 'til you take me home_.~

Seductively, she commenced swaying to the music, hands running along her body as she danced to the rhythmic sway of the beats, clearly still in tune with the other girls behind her, but Draco paid them no mind.

Not anymore.

He was suddenly enthralled by the prowess of the woman in front of him, who had shifted her eyes to stare directly into his, her dance suddenly feeling _a lot_ more personal, even with the crowd.

Had she maybe recognized who he was? That would be the logical answer. But, no... she didn't seem surprised, nor did her eyes give away the familiar smile of obvious fishing.

~ _I know you want me, you already got me_.~

No... This was _true_ seduction, unlike the broads who danced along a pole for a quick buck. She was _very_ good at her profession, and the realization of the effect it had on Draco hit him like a train.

He would _have_ this girl.

He was a Malfoy after all, and that name had a tendency to get him whatever he wanted.

~ _Got me in my zone, 'til you take me home_.~

Draco's ears perked to the lyrics until the bass hit hard, causing the girls to go into an enticing frenzy of synchronized moves, all geared towards the obvious: Sex.

The girl in front of him had smoothly dropped to her knees, making lewd movements with her body in the general direction of their table, causing the men to the left of him to murmur excitedly.

"She's _mint_ , ain't she?" Draco heard one of them say, but wasn't sure if it had been Crabbe or Goyle.

"She's makin' eyes at me, for sure." The other seemed confident. But the blonde knew better.

He could clearly see her eyes trailing, trying to pry away, but they always trailed back to his and remaining there.

~ _Get your body on my body, La la la la la.._.-~

They lyrics rung in his head just then, and he felt a smirk coming on. He leaned forward, trying to hide it by folding his hands in front of his face, but it was too late. Nott jabbed him in the side with his elbow, and Draco reluctantly looked to him.

"Smitten, are we?"

"You must be _daft_." Draco sneered, his scowl returning as he looked back up at the girl. The song was over, and everyone in the audience was clapping, including their table. 

She was breathing hard from the dance, still staring down at him until they were given the cue to stand and bow.

Draco suddenly began clapping slow and loud, causing Theo to give him a questioning look, and the green-clothed woman to peer up at him from her bent position. He smirked slightly at her, giving a few more claps before relaxing his hands at his side.

"I'll admit," He said, turning to Theo, "You did good, Nott. I am not displeased with the place. It's very..." Draco pondered the words.

"Unique." Zabini piped up from the other end of the table. "Far more tasteful than your usual endeavors."

"Was that a compliment?" Theodore seemed shocked. "The great Zabini has blessed me with sweet words!"

"Don't make me regret being nice to you, Plonker." He grumbled before, finally, taking a sip of his drink. Everyone else laughed as the offended pouted.

Then, the curtains were closed, and the lights dimmed once more, the faint background music picking back up, although mostly overwhelmed by the chatter of the room.

Draco finished his drink, tossing a few dollars onto the table and retrieving his coat.

"What, you're off already?"

"I enjoyed this, but I _was_ tired." He shrugged his coat on before patting the grumbling friend on his shoulder. "Perhaps we should plan another trip. Say, next weekend?" To this, the raven haired man perked up and grinned.

"You're serious? Dench, Mate!" He laughed. Draco rolled his eyes, said his goodbyes to the rest of the gaggle, and made his way outside. He shrugged his coat closer as he made his way towards an alley, intending to use it as cover to magic himself home, when a voice nearly startled him.

" _Bloody fuck._ " Draco stiffened and shifted towards the voice.

It was a woman, who had lost half of her belongings into the street from a bag that looked obviously ripped. She clicked her tongue and squatting to retrieve the items into her arms, obviously failing at the notion as she had too many things, while consistently struggling with an additional purse on her other shoulder.

Draco narrowed his eyes as she suddenly looked up to him, startled that someone had been watching the event unfold, and he recognized her instantly by her grey eyes and jeweled face, still wearing makeup from her earlier performance.

_That girl._

She currently wore a tight black dress that came to her thighs where she sat, and black heels to match. He could see the green of the outfit she had worn earlier in her clutches, and a smirk tried tugging at the corner of his lips.

He swiftly turned and approached her with a calm demeanor and towered over her for a moment before pulling his hands from his jacket pocket and leaning down.

"Can I offer some assistance?"

She stared at him for a moment before her eyes, too, went wide.

"...You were at that table, in the front." Draco was pleased by her realization.

"And you were putting on _quite_ the show." He reached out, and she delicately handed him the materials in her arms, which he noted were mostly clothes and shoes.

"Thank you. I think I... got caught on the door or something." 

"Or something." Draco's smile only widened. He couldn't help but think how _perfectly_ timed this unplanned event was, as he was hoping to catch her again at the next gathering. 

This was, however, _much_ better.

"Can I ask," He said as they both stood with things in their hands, "What you were thinking up there?" She blinked at him.

"Thinking?" She seemed slightly confused.

"You were having a hard time tearing your eyes away from me, Love." He simpered. After a beat, she beamed, clearly unable to remain coy.

"Hard not to ogle the only _man_ at the table." She shrugged before turning on her heels and stepping towards a vehicle, which he followed quietly behind. "Besides, you were staring at _me_ , too."

"Isn't that sort of the whole point?" He laughed. "Of your profession, I mean."

"I suppose." She hummed as she opened the car door and shoved her handful of things into the back seat. She turned and took the things out of his hands, giving it a similar treatment. 

"...But?" He inquired as she turned back to him, closing the door with a metallic 'click' that echoed in the street.

"But something is different about you." She tilted her head, her locks shifting to frame her face as she stared up at him. "Something... fascinating." 

"Perhaps it was that demonstrative contact." Draco mused, leaning into her slightly as he put his arm against the car, barely brushing her shoulder with his coat. She laughed gently.

"Are you always this forward?"

"Always." He grinned genuinely. 

"...What's your name, Darling?" She grinned up at him sweetly, and something he hadn't felt in a long time stirred within him, causing him to take a deep breath to compose himself.

"Drrr....." He caught himself before he said his full name, wondering if it was such a good idea to give her his identity. Her face contorted to that of confusion, and he cleared his throat. "Drake." She narrowed his eyes at him.

"Drake, huh?" He sighed with a smile, clearly unable to convince her.

"Draco." He said with more confidence, to which she hummed.

" _A Malfoy._ I thought I recognized the near silver hair." She pondered before lifting one of her hands to run her nails through his locks. His smile wavered. So she _had_ recognized him.

_Perhaps this was a mistake._ He thought, trying to think of a way to pull out of the situation, even though he was already delved far into it.

"You're fairly notorious for being bad tempered, with a sharp wit and sly tongue." She was only stating facts, but her eyes never left his. Why was that? "You also tend to have trouble keeping girls on your arm. Something to do with that mouth, I wager." Her eyes then pulled from his to travel to his lips, her hand now travelling down his face to settle on his chest.

Draco's heart pounded as the full smirk returned to his face, and a light tinted his eyes that could only be described as _hunger_.

He lifted his hand to her chin and tilted her face up ever so slightly, leaning into her ear with that devilish grin.

"Would you like to find out _exactly_ what my mouth can do?" He felt her hand twitch as she grasped his shirt gently, her breathing becoming quick and short before she chortled darkly.

"Here? How barbaric." _She didn't say no._ He thought as he pulled away to view her. "I didn't take you for the _rebellious_ type." She mused.

"I have a different destination in mind." He chuckled. _Specifically, my bed. All. Over. My bed._ He refrained from saying those thoughts aloud, as she would find out soon enough. "Interested?"

"And if I say no?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a gentleman, Love. I'll walk away right now, if that is what you want of me." He tilted his head, using the hand already clasped to her chin to rub his thumb delicately along her jawline. " _Is_ that what you want?"

"...No." She breathed, eyes hazy as she looked up at him. "I want _you_."

"Brilliant." He said quietly, grasping her hand. He tugged her to follow, pulling her toward the alleyway he had previously meant to use before the fateful encounter. He approached the bricks, tapping on them in a specific pattern with the wand he pulled from his inner jacket pocket, and the bricks pulled away, revealing a fireplace.

"...'Fraid I didn't get _your_ name." He said, looking to her for a moment. "I find it unfair, seeing as you know who I am."

"Adelade." She grinned.

He gave her a once over, noting how the dress hugged her curves before his eyes returned to hers. "Beautiful." He turned back to the fireplace.

He spoke the name of his destination, and the green flames sparked up before they entered, appearing in the room Draco had begun drinking in earlier that evening. 

A whistle escaped the girl's lips as he turned to her.

"I knew the Manor would be impressive, but _this_..." She reviewed, looking around at the books lining the walls. He watched as she approached a row, running her delicate fingers along the spine of one of the many books as she read the title to herself. He reached out to grab her hand, grinning as he raised her fingers to his lips, kissing them gently and gaining her attention.

"It's only _one_ room, Love." He was smug before pulling her along to the stairwell. He took the first step up before a voice hissed at him, causing him to pause. 

Draco's breath hitched as he shut his eyes tightly, then turned to view his mother, arms crossed and looking at the two sternly.

He forced a grin before turning to his company.

"Up the stairs, first door on the right. I'll be there shortly." He said quietly. She flicked her eyes to the woman behind him before nodding and taking his directions. Draco adjusted his jacket before turning to Narcissa, expressing a similar look as she did.

"Mother." He greeted coldly.

"You have quite a bit of explaining to do, don't you think?" She seemed impatient and Draco approached her with a chuckle, folding his hands together behind his back.

"No, I don't believe I do." He smiled up at her. "I'm an adult. I can do what I please."

"I didn't mean _her_." She sighed, her arms uncrossing and her expression softened. "Why must you fight me at every turn?" Draco felt a pang of guilt watching his Mother deflate. He took her hands in his.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, Mother." He nodded. "But... Quite frankly, those girls you keep sporting me with... are _boring_." 

"And this one... She's fun?" Her eyebrows couldn't get any higher, and Draco snorted.

"I haven't had the pleasure... yet." He shrugged quickly. She only grinned at him, knowingly.

It was hard to keep secrets from her. Even harder to stay mad at her. He and Narcissa were very close.

"Well... Then, do I get to meet this one?" She smirked slightly. Draco bit his tongue trying to hold back his laughter, clearing his throat with a smile.

"I don't think so." He only smiled, letting their hands drop. "Let's discuss things more tomorrow, Mother." He then turned on his heels, and it took all of his will power not to _sprint_ up the stairs to his room.

Upon arrival, he pushed the ajar door open to see the candles had been lit, and the curtains along the bedposts drawn on all sides, save for the one at the front. There was a dress on the floor, followed by heels and then a pair of lacy underwear, all which led to the bed.

Adelade, the temptress that she is, was flipping through a book she'd most likely found on his desk, or perhaps the shelves, completely naked and laying face down, almost off the edge of the bed. When she heard the door, her eyes flicked above the book and a smile slowly crept along her face.

Draco gulped, doing his best to conceal his intrigue.

"Well, I was just getting into this, uhm..." She said before turning the cover over to read the title, "This 'Guide To Wandless Magics'. Quite an interesting piece of literature." She snapped the book close, eyeing the blonde.

He smirked, leaning on the door frame and crossing his arms as he stared over her. "Did you expect me a brute?" He mused. She shrugged at the response, laying the book on the floor in front of her.

"No. Not that I'm unpleasantly surprised, either." He watched as her legs came up and dangled playfully above her back, swinging back and forth as she smiled at him. "Are you going to gawk all night?"

"Perhaps I like the imagery." He gave a tilt of his head. "It's not often I find a delicious specimen in my bed."

"Really?" She seemed surprised as she slinked back into the darkness of the bed. He could barely make out her shape, and her eyes shone in the candles just outside of the bed-frame. "You could have anyone you want, and you don't?" It wasn't a pointed question, which Draco was pleasantly surprised by.

"No." He pushed himself from the door, shutting it behind him and shedding his jacket to the desk chair once again.

"Hn... I don't want to pry." She mused. "But I'm curious."

He slipped his shoes off close to the same area. "...I don't like to waste my efforts seducing someone barely interested in me." He said, turning to the bed as he shed his shirt. "Does that suffice?"

"Very." He could feel her eyes trailing over his chest, but he couldn't read her expression in the darkness. He was sure she enjoyed it, however. He was exceptionally fit. Years of Quidditch practice kept him in shape, and that carried over into a habit of keeping his body up to par.

"Enjoying the view?" He smirked as he walked to the edge of the bed.

"Yes... Although, there's entirely too much clothing."

"Care to remedy it?" The smirk widened. A dark chuckle greeted him, along with a pair of hands that reached out, causing her to get close to him. He stared down at her as she fumbled with his trousers, trying to keep his composure as his eyes trailed over every feature of her form.

His hands found their way to her hips, squeezing at the skin there as she successfully pulled at his pants, revealing his member that had gotten increasingly harder at the sight of her.

" _Hello_ ." She said before leaning up to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. He complied, one of his hands snaking to the back of her neck to pull her in deeper, all the while _her_ hands caressed his erection, teasing him slowly. He groaned into her mouth, using his other hand to fondle her breast. She smiled under his kisses, quiet moans escaping when their mouths weren't preoccupied with each other's tongues.

He pulled his hand from her hair to trail down her back before giving her ass a _smack_ , causing her to tense slightly. He smirked at this.

"Is that so?" He did the same to the other cheek, and she chuckled.

"Careful..." She almost warned, but it was lost in the gasp as he let his fingers glide over her clit, being just as soft as she was with him. Her eyes were closed now, her breathing sped up ever so slightly, and she was wrapping her fingers around his shaft.

"Is that a threat?" He growled into the nape of her neck before gently nipping the area. She let out a breath of air at the gesture, and he slowly pushed her back onto the bed, skillfully kicking away his pants to the floor.

"And if it was?" She contemplated, her eyelids heavy as she stared up at him. His fingers began circling the same area he'd been working on, and she arched considerably while biting her lip.

"Then, obviously, I'd have to determine some form of punishment." He gave gruffly before sliding his middle finger into her folds, gaining an airy moan from the woman below him. He trailed kisses down her chin and neck, giving one of her nipples a playful flick of his tongue with a smirk before continuing his trail down to her slit.

" _Oh_." It was the first word he'd gotten out of her, and he was determined to get more, sliding his tongue along her clit and outer walls, all the while still pumping his finger slowly into her.

"Enjoying that?" He asked pausing for only a moment to hear her answer.

" _Fuck_ yes." She arched, her hand snaking down to grip his hair and force him back to work. He chuckled, obeying her silent command.

He began to increase the speed in which he pleasured her, her moans evolving from light, airy noises to deep, throaty confirmations. He groaned into her, sliding in a second finger, finding satisfaction when she let out a loud groan.

"Don't stop." She murmured, her hips grinding to try to get closer to the spot she was feeling the most pleasure at. Draco chuckled, pulling away, to which she whined, deflated that he'd done the exact opposite of her request.

"Oh, Love, I _did_ mention punishment." He smirked as she rose from her position, pulling at his neck to feverishly kiss at him, clumsily fumbling with his member. He wasn't dissatisfied with the desperate movements, but he was about to take over when she hooked her leg under his and flipped their bodies, her now on top of him with a triumphant grin.

"My turn, then." She was smug as she leaned down to kiss him. Just as Draco tried to capture her lips with his, she pulled away, kissing at his chin instead, trailing hot, slow kisses down his torso. He couldn't help but bite his lip as she stared up with those grey eyes, greedy for something more.

He hissed when her tongue found its way to the bottom of his shaft, licking all the way up to the very tip, teasing him with a grin.

" _Fuck_ , Darling." He breathed, and she hummed her appreciation. She didn't waste any time, however, taking him fully into her mouth, gaining hearty groans from the blonde. She sucked and bobbed her head on his cock, occasionally pulling away to tease his head with her tongue.

He was _overly_ delighted by her skill.

He let his hands tangle into her hair, pulling it up into a messy ponytail as he guided her through the motion, trying not to buck so much as to gag her, but just enough to hint that he was enjoying what she was doing.

All too soon, she was pulling away, sucking the entire time as she did, and Malfoy growled. In a similar fashion to her move earlier, he snagged her arms and flipped her over until he was once again above her with her chest pressed into the bed.

"Draco." She whimpered, wiggling her ass at him in a desperate attempt to get what she wanted.

It was not so easy.

He slid his fingers into her without hesitation, using his other hand to hold her shoulder to the bed. She groaned into the sheets, her hands at her sides gripping the fabrics tightly.

"Still so wet, Love." He cooed into her ear before taking the skin in his teeth gently. She panted, half moaning, half wailing. He knew the fingers were not quite the stimulation she was going for, but if she wanted the main course, she would have to voice it.

"Draco, please..."

" _Oh._ " He smirked, letting the speed of his fingers increase. "If you're going to beg, do it properly."

"Please, baby, fuck me." She whined, throwing a needing look over her shoulders at him. "I need you."

Draco couldn't resist the pleading look and pulled his fingers away. He slid his cock along her folds, barely pushing to give a little pressure to her sensitive areas. She squirmed under him, trying to will herself closer, but he pressed gently into her shoulder.

"Patience, Love." He purred, pulling back just enough to get the head of his cock lined up with her.

"Such a tease..." She said, desperation clearly in her inflections as she pulled at the blankets, trying to maintain her breathing.

"Am I being mean, darling?" He grinned, barely pushing into her, gaining a muffled moan as she bit her lip. "Have I teased you enough?" She nodded frantically in his direction. He leaned over to leave kisses on her shoulder, inching his way inside of her until he was completely sheathed. He gave her a moment to compose herself, adjusting to his size, before she rocked her hips.

With another set of kisses along her neck he began thrusting slowly, letting his hand pull away from her shoulder so she could prop herself up on her forearms. She moaned quietly, throwing her hair back, her hands twisting the cloth of the bed between her fingers. Draco reached forward and pulled her arm, willing her to sit up.

Adelade submitted rather quickly, pulling herself into his lap as he continued plunging into her in a slow rhythm. He snaked his fingers along her body, one hand settling around her throat, the other fondling her firm nipples. He watched as one of her hands trailed down to fondle herself and he couldn't help but groan into her neck, quickening his pace.

Draco was suddenly having a hard time keeping his pace even as he listened to her call his name out repeatedly. He gave her chastise kisses along her jawline, breathing heavily as his hands fumbling to pull her hips back into him, feeling her inner walls squeezing around him.

"Fuck, Draco, _right there_." She could barely get out the words from her increasing pants and groans.

"Tell me, witch." He damn near whispered, leaning into her hair as his thrusting became sloppy. He was close, too. "Say it for me."

"I'm gunna cum." She breathed. He pushed her forward, gaining a better grip on her hips. She pushed back against him, hitting a particular spot that made her pitches rise in volume, and he -willed- himself to hold out just a bit longer.

Luckily, a few more thrusts in and she was howling her orgasm into the bed, cursing and breathing his name, sending him over the edge.

Draco pulled away quickly, thrusting into his hand and cumming hard, ejaculating not only into his hand, but on her back as well, dribbling onto the sheets towards the finish.

After a few minutes of them breathing heavily, Draco let out a laugh. "Don't move, Love." He chortled, willing a towel from his closet. It floated towards him until he could reach it, and he wiped at his hand with a slight grimace. He then folded it and wiped at the shimmering spots on her back, gaining a chuckle from Adelade. 

"He even cleans up." She seemed pleased at the matter. With a smirk, he drifted the towel towards her nether regions and roughly pushed up to wipe up the liquids she had produced, gaining a surprised gasp from the girl. Draco gathered the sensitivity had not decreased, which made it all the more fun.

"Yes, I'm _relatively_ tidy." He poked before throwing the towel to the floor.

"So he says." She flopped onto her side, eyeing where he'd thrown the towel. 

"A future problem." He crawled next to her and wrapped his arms around her frame as he lay beside her, pulling her close to him. "For now, I'm exhausted."

"Should I...?" She inquired, making to sit up. He squeezed her middle gently, willing her to lay back down with him.

"No. _stay_." He quietly commanded. She laughed, turning in his arms until she was facing him.

"The Malfoy heir is a _cuddler_." She grinned, settling her head on his arm. He scoffed.

"And no one will believe you." He grumbled. Adelade giggled.

"You're more intimate than I anticipated." One of her hands reached up to caress his hair, running her nails along his scalp. An eyebrow twitched as he looked down at her.

"I don't hear a complaint."

"No, no complaints. Just... surprises." She shrugged slightly, running her hand through his locks once again. He was getting rather fond of the gesture. "Rumors, newspapers and the like gave me the impression that you were some kind of big, bad wolf."

"Oh, I _am_ big, and bad." He confirmed with a smirk. "But never to someone who doesn't deserve it... Not anymore."

"And all those women you court... They deserve it?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Is that where this is going?"

"Don't get me wrong. It's simply curiosity." Her fingers trailed over his cheek. The sensation made his skin tingle, and he found his hand rising to lace his fingers in hers.

"I don't want to talk about _other_ women." He said quietly, searching her eyes. She slowly smiled before sitting up and pushing herself towards the edge of the bed.

"Perhaps another time."

"Hang on a tick." He sat up quickly, grabbing for her arm.

"Mr. Malfoy," She said, throwing a grin over her shoulder, "We've only had a spot of fun, yeah?" 

She was right, and yet it stung a little. He stared into her eyes for a few moments before he retracted his hand.

"So that's it, then?" He laid back on his forearms, completely exposed to the world. She eyed him from over her shoulder, taking in all of his features before returning her gaze to his.

"Was there anything else?" She inquired with a tilt of her head. Draco didn't want to admit that he wanted to know a little more about her, especially aloud. He flopped the remaining distance onto the bed, running his hands through his hair.

"No. Do as you please." He tried not to let the irritation seep into his words, but he felt he was failing at it. He wanted to ask to see her again as she shuffled around the room to collect her things, but he kept tight lips to keep from saying something stupid, fuming all the while about little things.

Her prodding questions, why he was acting so childish, not currently understanding the _influx of emotions_.

The important questions.

"...Well." She called from the door. "I enjoyed our time, Draco." He could hear the smile from his position and he sighed.

"Don't." He called as the door opened. "Just... Wait a _bloody_ moment." He growled as he stood and began putting on his clothes again, starting with his pants.

"What? What are you doing?" Confusion.

"You genuinely take me for some _prat_ who'd let a woman walk by herself? Honestly." He pulled his shirt on quickly, slipping on his shoes and jacket and approaching her.

"I'm fine, you can--"

"Absolutely _not_ , Love." Draco interrupted. He offered his arm and, with a laugh, she took it. 

"...Thank you." She said quietly, the grin never leaving her face.

He easily led her back to the fireplace, back out into the alleyway and towards her car, but in total silence. 

Honestly, he didn't know what to say.

He didn't want this to be their only interaction. He'd _felt_ something else with her, something he hadn't felt since Hogwarts, and certainly with _none_ of the women he'd been courting as of late. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't want to just let it drive off.

"Adelade." He spoke softly as she stopped in front of her car. "May I, uh..." he rubbed the back of his neck, looking off down the street with a sigh.

"Hm?" She turned to him. 

"May I... Call you?" He flicked his eyes over to her, hand still grasping the back of his neck as he gaged her reaction. She blinked several times before a smirk appeared.

"For sex?" She mused.

"No. Er, yes... I mean-- _fuck_." He growled, turning on his heels in frustration. "Forget it, I know where you work." He grumbled to himself. She laughed heartily, and he felt her tug on his jacket sleeve. Reluctantly, he turned as she was leaning up to softly plant a kiss on his lips, surprising him.

"What a catch. Draco Malfoy wants to call _me_." She teased. He turned his chin up with a smirk. She snapped her fingers, and a piece of paper appeared in her hands. "Use your powers wisely." She said as she handed it to him.

"Can I use them, say... Tomorrow?"

"So soon?" She chuckled. 

"Oh, you know. I want to call this girl I met at a Burlesque and took home later that evening to see if she'd like an evening _equally_ as delighting, but perhaps more... public." 

"Hm... Let me see." She patted a finger to her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "If I know the girl, she'd probably be free around 7 or so, although I'm not sure how she feels about public fornication." She raised an eyebrow to the blonde, who only snorted.

"I believe there will be more clothing involved."

"Oh good. That could be doable, then."

"It's a date, then." He said as he tucked the note into his inner jacket pocket. He then picked up her hand, lightly kissing along her fingers, all the while keeping eye contact. He watched the color gather at her cheeks, even through the smiles. 

"Until then... Adelade."

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> Not only is this my first HP Fanfiction, it's also my first smut fic.  
> I'm terrible.  
> Judge me. I'm judging myself. lol!


End file.
